


Spidey Senses, Tingling

by devlandiablo



Series: De-Aged Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: de-aged character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlandiablo/pseuds/devlandiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark has to take care of a de-aged Peter Parker, in full possession of his Spider-Man abilities and all the chaos of a toddler, shenanigans ensue. </p><p>Inspired by photo: http://www.wayofzentai.org/little-spiderman-is-climbing-the-fridge/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spidey Senses, Tingling

Tony Stark quickly regretted letting a de-aged Peter Parker, still in full possession of his Spiderman abilities, stay in Stark Tower. Aunt May was the only one who could get him to not climb on the walls and ceiling, but she was asleep in the guest suite they'd been set up in, exhausted after riding herd on Peter all morning. Even Barton wasn't this bad- at least Hawkeye stuck to climbing in the vents and the perches Tony had set up for him. 

Tony winced as the handle of the fridge dented under tiny super-strength enhanced fingers. Pepper was going to kill him. They'd just put that one in two weeks ago, after a prank by Barton had led to it dying a very ugly death courtesy of the Soldier-Pops. 

"Peter, please get down from there."

"No!" Peter flung webbing at Tony's head, who was saved only by a quick dive behind the kitchen island. 

Tony had already shaved his goatee off because of the webbing incident yesterday, but his -hair-?! That was -it-. He was going to find a very large glass to put Spiderboy under until the de-aging serum wore off, or May woke up from her nap. He could only imagine what would happen if any of the rest of the team had been de-aged. Imagine if it'd been Bruce! A mini-Hulk... or a mini-Tony. 


End file.
